


i'll feed you, feed your eyes

by enamouries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, just pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enamouries/pseuds/enamouries
Summary: Akaashi really misses Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 220





	i'll feed you, feed your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inumvkis (vapid)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapid/gifts).



> i don't think i'm going to write smut ever again (author is definitely lying)

Bokuto never knew.

He never knew that Akaashi could moan this loud. And the final blow is when he hears his own name being grunted in the most filthiest manner that he has ever heard from his boyfriend’s lips. He silently puts his luggage and training bag to the side, and walks to their room where the door has been left slightly ajar.

It takes him everything to not just pounce on Akaashi and take him right there and then.

Bokuto swallows thickly, trying his best not to gasp and he takes sharp inhales of air through his nose, admiring the sight before him. Akaashi is jerking his pretty cock while fingering himself at the same time. He listens to the uneven breathing and whimpers that escapes from Akaashi and it hits Bokuto hard in his crotch. Gulping, he tries to take a further look, pushing the door a little bit more.

Akaashi is leaking so much, and there’s a patch on the bed where his perky ass lies, and Bokuto wonders just how long has he been at it and he puts a hand over his own mouth to stop himself from groaning. He observes that Akaashi is close to his climax— his eyes are screwed shut and his breathing just gets quicker, and Bokuto doesn’t want to allow that to happen, wants to take over him and show him that his fantasies just cannot beat the real deal. He wants to ravish Akaashi, and make him moan even louder than he just did.

“Say Keiji, you’ve always been so shy in bed,” Bokuto starts, swinging open the door fully and Akaashi is just gaping at him in shock now, immediately turning to the side and away from Bokuto’s gaze. His entire face and neck turns scarlet, and Bokuto only grins wider, drawling, “I never knew you can be like this.”

And Bokuto is hovering over Akaashi now, hands on his shoulder to flip him on his back. Akaashi still tries to hide underneath his gaze, but Bokuto is quick to make sure he doesn’t turn away by holding his chin, and kisses him deeply.

“You’re so beautiful,” Bokuto pulls back, licking the shell of his ear before whispering, “Such a good boy for moaning my name like that.”

Akaashi gasps, and Bokuto smirks, knowing that his boyfriend always turns into putty when he’s praised. “Don’t be so shy baby, especially when I’m going to make you feel so good, even better than what your hands have been doing for you,” he purrs, and then he starts placing open-mouthed kisses all the way from the back of his ear to his neck, sucking and biting. Akaashi lets out a strangled cry, and Bokuto only pulls away to frown at him, “Come on Keiji. Let it out. I know you want to. Or else. I’m not going to fuck you anymore.”

“Go on, use that pretty voice of yours,” Bokuto coaxes when Akaashi only shuts his eyes in embarrassment. Then, to challenge him, he wraps his hand around the head of Akaashi’s erection, using his thumb to smear pre-cum all over and he finally lets out a beautiful moan, begging, “Kou! Please! I’ll be good!”

“Then will you suck my cock for me?” Bokuto asks, patting Akaashi’s hair when he nods eagerly. Akaashi’s hands fumble around the drawstring of Bokuto’s sweatpants, loosening the waistband. They switch positions, with Bokuto now lying on his back and Akaashi hovering over his waist, nuzzling his cheek against his hard on before pulling his pants down.

Bokuto moans a string of curses, an incoherent mess when Akaashi starts to mouth at his bulge that is still covered by the fabric of his briefs. He places open mouthed kisses all over his clothed member, teasing.

“You look so gorgeous like that, so flushed and eager for my dick. Can you please wrap your pretty lips around it now, hm?”

Akaashi feels a blush creeping up his neck again— he’s still not used to this, having always been so shy and self-conscious about himself. He buries his head into Bokuto’s thighs, suddenly not knowing where to look, hands fumbling to give him a handjob instead.

“Keiji? You okay?” Bokuto asks, voice constrained as he holds back a moan. Akaashi doesn’t look too good.

“It’s just when you… compliment me like that, Kou,” Akaashi murmurs, his blush getting even more prominent and he feels the tips of his ear burning. He presses his face deeper into Bokuto’s thighs. He doesn’t really know how Bokuto can see him this way, as beautiful, as perfect, as his.

And suddenly Akaashi is being lifted by his armpits— Bokuto puts his hands underneath them and shifts him up, rolling him over. Akaashi is now pinned underneath Bokuto, and the latter peppers kisses all over his face, not allowing him to turn away and refuse his gaze.

“Look at me,” Bokuto says, voice firm.

“K—Kou, I can’t—”

Akaashi whimpers, moving to hide his face with his arms, and Bokuto immediately pins Akaashi’s wrists down to the bed above his head.

“You’re beautiful. The prettiest boy out there. And I won’t have it any other way,” Bokuto purrs, and leans down to kiss his nose, “You’re perfect to me and for me— and I’m going to prove it to you.”

Bokuto starts to leave fiery, molten kisses as he slowly moves down Akaashi’s body, leaving behind a trail of red and the occasional bite marks. With every nip of the skin, Akaashi lets out the most beautiful sounding moan and Bokuto lives for it, and so he decides to bite him all over his hips, before he goes for the finale.

At this point, Akaashi is struggling and whining beneath him, practically begging for Bokuto to just touch him, stroke him, engulf him with his mouth. But Bokuto all the more avoids his cock, wanting to tease Akaashi more, hoping to elicit more pleads from him.

He sucks against the jut of Akaashi’s hip bones, taking the skin between his teeth and gently biting down, then uses his tongue to swipe against the newly formed hickey. Akaashi bucks his hips, wanting more.

“That’s a good boy,” Bokuto whispers between kisses, and he starts licking the strips of skin on the inside of Akaashi’s thighs. He looks up to see Akaashi still looking away, and he stops all his ministrations. He shifts so that none of him is touching Akaashi at all, and he starts chiding him, “Look at me, darling.”

“C—can we just… Go on?” Akaashi is turning into putty at this point, half sobbing as he aches for touch.

Bokuto shakes his head, and chides, “Not until you look at me while I ravish you, baby.”

Akaashi withers at the pet name, but his arms are still covering his face. Not good enough. Bokuto takes his finger, and ghosts a touch across the underside of Akaashi’s cock, earning a yelp from him.

“Look at me, sweetheart.”

He thumbs the leaking, red tip of his erection, and Akaashi finally relents, tearing his arm away and looking down at Bokuto, who is now smirking right above his cock.

“That’s a good boy,” Bokuto chuckles, and without giving time for Akaashi to react, he immediately engulfs Akaashi, taking him whole on the first try. Bokuto swirls his tongue around his cock, hands reaching up to fondle his balls as he looks up to make sure that Akaashi is staring at him throughout. He bobs his head, hollowing his cheeks as he goes down on Akaashi, providing more suction. Bokuto looks up and there’s just something about seeing Akaashi falling apart beneath him, red heavily tinting his cheeks as he props himself up so he can look at Bokuto sucking him off.

Akaashi’s moans are getting louder, and he starts to clench visibly. Bokuto knows that he is getting close, and so he stops, removing his mouth off with him and making sure to lap up whatever precum that’s left on his head. Akaashi lets out a cry, disappointed from the loss. He looks at anywhere but Bokuto’s direction, and Bokuto shakes his head, leering as he levels himself above Akaashi, “Come on now babe, you know it’s not over yet.”

Bokuto reaches down to tease a finger over Akaashi’s hole, and he bites his lip to hold his moan down, “God, you really fingered yourself huh?” He grins wider as Akaashi gasps while he pushes two fingers in, “You’re taking me so well.”

He crooks his finger, knowing well where is Akaashi’s sweet spot, and he makes sure to brush across it as he goes in and out. Bokuto decides to add another finger, and he moans, watching his third finger being engulfed by Akaashi so easily, “Such a good boy, taking me in like that.” Akaashi’s blush only intensifies, and his mouth hangs open as he lets out pants and moans and whines while Bokuto scissors him, making sure to stroke his spot as he does so.

His free hand makes a grab for the bottle of lube, and he makes sure to thrust hard and deep one last time before removing his fingers, eliciting another cry from Akaashi. He presses a chaste kiss on Akaashi’s lips as he works the lube, smearing the cool substance over his cock, and he teases Akaashi by letting his cock rest on the cleft of his ass, rubbing up and down against it. Bokuto caresses Akaashi’s cheek, and smirks, “Come on princess, say the words and you’ll get what you want.”

“Kou.. Can y—you please,” Akaashi whimpers, voice trailing off at the end of his pleas, “Fuck me?”

And Bokuto clicks his tongue, wagging a finger in front of Akaashi, “I can’t hear you darling.” He makes sure to position himself right against Akaashi’s hole as he asks Akaashi to repeat himself again, teasing him as he pushes inwards slightly.

“Kou please!” Akaashi cries, “Please fuck me!”

Just when Akaashi pleaded, Bokuto drives himself in, earning a loud sob of pleasure from Akaashi. There’s the slick sound of him pushing his cock in and pulling it out, combined with skin slapping against skin. Akaashi is taking him in with no issues at all, and he goes at full speed, ramming as hard as he can against his sweet spot. Bokuto grunts and groans— sheer pleasure overwhelming him from the prior foreplay to Akaashi’s expressions and to the fact that he is fucking the most gorgeous person in the universe right now.

Akaashi has his eyes squeezed shut again, hand resting against his face to hide behind it, and Bokuto brushes his finger on Akaashi’s palm, tickling him slightly so he’ll move his hand away. He cups his jaw so as to ensure that Akaashi doesn’t end up turning away from him again, and whispers tenderly, “Don’t doubt that you’re absolutely stunning. You’re so beautiful to me.”

Bokuto continues to thrust in and out, and he feels an electric current shooting down to his crotch as he clenches tight— he’s about to reach his climax. He wraps his hand around Akaashi’s cock, pumping him as he continues to pound into him, and Akaashi lets out the loudest moan so far, to Bokuto’s delight.

“Such a beautiful sound, love.”

Akaashi lets out another moan, and a haze takes over Bokuto’s mind, his vision nearly doubling as he feels the knot in his abdomen getting tighter, intensifying as he continues to go in and out of Akaashi. There’s a buzzing in his ears that gets louder and louder, and then it becomes a full on ring as he orgasms, white filling his brain as he buries his head into the crook of Akaashi’s neck, feeling slightly too heavy for him to hold up by himself. Akaashi follows shortly, spurting all over Bokuto and his stomach.

Bokuto takes a moment or two to catch his breath, and while waiting for the ringing in his ears and the haze in his mind to clear, he presses soft kisses on Akaashi’s neck all the way up to his jaw, before kissing his lips languidly.

He smiles against Akaashi’s lips, “God, I love you so much. And I missed you.”

“Me too,” Akaashi whispers, and then gives Bokuto a short peck on the lips, “Welcome home.”

“That was a really pleasant welcome gift, though,” Bokuto chuckles cheekily, and Akaashi swats at his chest before huffing, “Voyeur.”

“If it’s you, I can’t help that,” Bokuto pouts, and then he shifts his weight so he can lie on his side as he hugs Akaashi tight to him, “You’re so gorgeous, you know that?”

“Stop it!”

(And they laugh it off, kissing until they’ve finally welcomed each other back enough.)

**Author's Note:**

> no words luv im going to hide in a hole... but you can still talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/revuhrie)


End file.
